Scurvy
Scurvy is a fanon character of HTF. Character Bio Scurvy is a purple-gray marine iguana. He is a pirate just like Russell. Unfortunately, he is the kind of pirate that pillages and plunders. He is Russell's arch-enemy, as they would often compete for things like treasure. He also has some run-ins with Lifty & Shifty, as they both enjoy stealing. However, most of Scurvy's thefts take place near or at the sea. Much of Scurvy's typical crimes include destroying ships and boats, as well as digging for treasure in random places. If anybody trespasses on his ship or goes after his treasure, he will either make them part of his crew, imprison them, or have them walk the plank. Episodes Starring Roles *A Bad Case of Scurvy *Kick in the Booty *Ahoy, Me Mateys Featuring Roles *Wrecks Marks the Spot *Greedy Greedy Tree Friends *The Parrot Trap *Anger Mismanagement *Demolition Drive *Boat Battle *The Scopey Funeral *Just Cruisin' Around *Yarr'd Sale *Just Down the Writers Block *Batten Down the Hatchy *Escape From Happy Tree Town *Holly Jolly Rojer *Release the Savage Appearances *Heroes or Zeroes? *A Sailor's Gory *By a Neck *Shine Through the Gems *Maya-pologies Deaths #A Bad Case of Scurvy: Crushed by cannonball. #Kick in the Boothy: Eaten by a shark. #Heroes or Zeroes?: Sliced by Russell's sword. #Greedy Greedy Tree Friends: Shot by cannonball. #Wrecks Marks the Spot: Impaled by sword. #Anger Mismanagement: Suffocated by gas. #Demolition Drive - Hit by cannonball, monster truck blows up. #Boat Battle - Crashed into. #The Scopey Funeral - Impaled by telescope. #Ahoy, Me Mateys - Slips on a banana peel, exposing his brain. #Just Cruisin' Around - Eaten by school of sharks. #Yarr'd Sale - Jumps into wood chipper. #Just Down the Writers Block - Dies in boat/ship collision. #A Sailor's Gory - Killed by the Cursed Idol. #Batten Down the Hatchy - Shredded by Quacks' motorboat. #Escape From Happy Tree Town - Drowns when his ship is wrecked by a storm. #Holly Jolly Rojer - Breaks his bones on ice. #Release the Savage - Head impaled by an anchor. #Shine Through the Gems - Crashes into the glass window. Kill count *Buck and Chuck - 1 ("A Bad Case of Scurvy") *Tusky - 1 ("A Bad Case of Scurvy") *Posy and Negy - 1 ("Heroes or Zeroes?") *Lifty & Shifty - 1 ("Greedy Greedy Tree Friends") *Grunts the Gruesome - 1 ("Boat Battle") *Sniffles - 1 ("The Scopey Funeral") *Josh - 2 ("The Scopey Funeral", "Ahoy, Me Mateys") *Gem and Ini - 1 ("The Scopey Funeral") *Scoopy - 1 ("The Scopey Funeral") *Cliste - 1 ("The Scopey Funeral") *Daydream - 1 ("The Scopey Funeral") *Hippy - 1 ("Just Cruisin' Around") *Clam - 1 ("Escape From Happy Tree Town") *Russell - 1 ("Escape From Happy Tree Town") *Pesty - 1 ("Release the Savage" along with Dexter) Trivia *He could be the reason why Russell lost his eye, hand, and legs. This may be revealed soon. *He is the second pirate character in the series, the first is obviously Russell. *He lost one of his legs to a shark, but he wears boots to hide the stub. *He is the second iguana character. The first is Scaly. *While he is not a Flippy-stu, he has sharp teeth like Evil Flippy. *According to his CTA, he actually does have scurvy (a disease from lack of vitamin C). *Like real marine iguanas, he can swim well. *He has anger problems, according to Anger Mismanagement. *He says "Arrrgh!" a lot, much like Russell says "Yar!". *He has a first mate named Ahoy. *He can replace Russell in fan version episodes. Gallery Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Gray Characters Category:Reptiles Category:Male Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Lord O' Darkness's Characters Category:Characters Category:Purple Characters Category:Season 29 Introductions Category:Iguanas Category:Lizards Category:Russell-Sues Category:Characters Who Rarely Survive Category:Characters with no ears Category:Free to Use Category:Characters with permanent injuries Category:Antagonists Category:Mean Characters Category:Bad characters Category:Thieves